


Camp Discovery

by SokkaFanclub



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Portals, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaFanclub/pseuds/SokkaFanclub
Summary: In this work that I legit just came up with today and just started on today!! Our main character, Ryder finds himself at an odd camp with strange occurrences, and while there, he and his friends must make discoveries about the world around them and of what lies in themselves.





	Camp Discovery

Book One

Chapter One: Discovery


End file.
